Roast?
by sabrerocker
Summary: Hiei is left in Kurama's home to wonder what he is really cooking.... Rated for Hiei's mouth :P


SB: Welcome to my story! This one is quite random and I wrote it just for the fun of not being deathly bored. Hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He glared. This was not how he was supposed to be spending his evening. He shifted slightly further into the plush couch of Kurama's living room. The fox in question was out on errands which he had not explained to the smaller youkai.

__

Just watch the roast 'til I get back. Of course he forgets to tell me when he will get back. This is ridiculous!

His eyes turned to the direction of the kitchen. It had been two hours already. Two fucking hours! What the hell was a _roast_ anyway? Anytime he used the word roast it usually referred to a form of torture, and he highly doubted Kurama was silently torturing anything in his kitchen. Much less likely if he went on errands while the said torturing occurred.

He 'humf'ed. Flipping through various pictures on Kurama's bright box, he focused on his anger instead of his curiosity.

__

That damn fox, taking advantage of me. If he doesn't come back soon I swear....

He completely ignored the flashing cube as a faint beeping started to resonate from inside the kitchen. Was that supposed to happen? Hiei glared. The beeping continued. Hoping the annoying sound would cease. He tried to ignore it. Glare.

He let loose a small sigh as he casually jumped the back of the couch and trudged to the kitchen. He scanned the area. Nothing appeared to be disturbed. The counters, cabinets, table, and chairs all seemed to be normal and in their proper place. He heard the beeping resonate once more from an appliance in the center of the room.

__

That damn beeping must be from whatever is inside.

He stepped over and bent down to view the contents. Just a container covered with the appropriate lid. It sounded again. Whatever was inside the container must have been the culprit. But just _what_ was in there? Anytime he had watched the kitsune cook he had always placed food on top of the appliance he was examining, so what would he put in there?

__

Maybe he really

is_ roasting someone. It looks hot in there. Keeping remains in a pot?_

The beeping sounded again. If there was someone in the mysterious container, were they still alive? He had seen it done while the victim was both dead and still alive, so it was possible. He grabbed the sleek black handle above the window.

__

Might as well.

He opened the door and quickly scooted back as a wave of heat licked his face. Waiting a few moments, he reached inside but retrieved Kurama's 'mitts' as the fox often called them. Pulling the container out, he placed it on top of the appliance and closed the door below him. The aroma drifted to him. It smelled too good, it couldn't have been human remains. But then again Kurama did have a way with spices. He had no way of telling exactly what he had been fed by the fox, he just trusted it wasnt too revolting the think about.

He started to recall his previous meals and whether there were any traces of human taste when he heard the front door open.

"Hello. I'm back!"

__

Shit!

If this really was what he thought it was, which he hoped it wasn't, then Kurama probably didn't want him to know. It would make their friendship quite a bit awkward with him knowing of the fox's disturding kitchen activities.

"Oh is the roast done already? I'm sorry, I thought I would be back before it was ready."

Kurama smiled as he reclaimed his 'mitts' and turned off the oven. Hiei backed away to give him some room and watched Kurama take out two plates from the cuboard. They were going to eat it!? He accepted many things about the fox, but eating a roasted person was just one thing he was not expecting to do. Though many lower level demons did enjoy the taste of human flesh, it was not something he wanted to try, especially after actually _meeting_ humans.

"Would you mind getting the drinks?"

Hiei silently got two glasses from the cupboard where he remembered them being last time and opened the refrigerator. Pouring two glasses of the only juice available the quickly closed the fridge and brought them to the kitchen table. He hesistated. Could he really go through with it? There was being polite, and then there was just....um...

"Kurama?"

"Hm?" He looked up from placing the healthly portions on their plates.

"What is that?" Oh God, did he really want to know?

Kurama crossed the room and casually dished out their dishes (A/N: LOL XD). Hiei watched in horror as the meat steamed.

"Just a roast. Potatoes, carrots, onions, and _pork_. And of course a few spices."

Hiei sweatdropped. Of course the fox was just cooking pork. He was in a _human_ body after all.

__

God Ive been here too long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SB: Haha! Yes, I had to do at least one of these Hiei curiosity stories. I had to reread through this two more times when I uploaded it b/c none of my apostrophes, quotations, commas, or spaces transfer. I have no idea why, b ut if you catch a few mishaps I'm sorry!Yes it was short, but this isnt a long scene, though I am trying to work on my length. Any tips? Please review!! !!! I enjoy your reviews!!! :D


End file.
